¿Por que?
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Un vistazo breve a las razones de tras de una de las mayores traiciones conocida en el mundo mágico. ¿En que piensa un cobarde antes de morir?


******Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, escribo por simple placer y sin fines ni esperanza de lucro. Este fic es bastante raro para mi, realmente nunca me intereso escribir sobre los merodeadores en especial, aunque si me gusta leerlos, pero una noche (osea hoy) no pude dejar de preguntarme por que Peter hizo lo que hizo... Después de todo ellos eran sus únicos amigos, dinero era algo demasiado estúpido, y poder... Realmente Dublemdore tenia mas carisma, Voldemort debió de ofrecerle algo que realmente deseara, algo que no pensara que pudiera obtener por si mismo. Y asi nació este fanfic ¿que opinan? Ojala me dejen saber sus ideas.

* * *

**"¿Por que?"**

**By:** GinnA Isabella Ryddle

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que nació, su vida estaba marcada por los porque… Primero su madre, con su retahíla de _"¿Por qué no te pareces menos a tu padre?, ¿Por qué eres tan perezoso?, ¿Por qué no eres más listo?… ¿Por qué eres mi hijo?"_

Después al cumplir los once años y poder huir a Hogwarts, se topo con que sus compañeros de casa se cuestionaban sin cesar porque estaba en Gryffindor, Peter siempre había sido cobarde y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, sin embargo, en su primer acto de valentía consiente, siguió al chico de elegante porte y cabello negro azulado que lo dejo encandilado apenas lo vio en el tren, ya se encontraba haciendo planes de cómo encajar en Slytherin pues el chico era un Black, cuando el aludido dejo al Gran comedor mudo al ser declarado de la casa de los leones, ni hablar, apenas escucho su propio nombre y le exigió al sombrero que lo pusiera en esa casa también, el sombrero dudo, e intento persuadirlo, pero Peter estaba decidido, y sin pensar realmente lo que hacía , siguió el primer deseo en su vida.

Gracias a su inseguridad y timidez innata le costó trabajo lograr su objetivo de acercarse al chico Black, para su fortuna eran compañeros de cuarto, mas la tristeza y una molesta sensación en el estomago le invadían cada que se daba cuenta que solo eran eso, compañeros. Como deseaba Peter poder acercarse a Sirius tal y como hacia ese arrogante de Potter, iban juntos hasta el baño, justo como las chicas, mientras él se limitaba a conformarse con las atenciones cordiales a imparciales de Remus, quien no hablaba con nadie a menos que fuera indispensable.

Nunca olvido la alegría y orgullo que sintió cuando por error le lanzo un conjuro a Severus Snape que le dejo el cabello grasiento hasta después de que se graduaran, y en consecuencia, Potter lo declaró su héroe personal del día ya que odiaba al Sly por ser amigo de Lily Evans, su supuesto amor platónico ya que la chica ni lo veía. Y gracias a las atenciones de James, se acerco a Sirius… fue fantástico, por veinticuatro horas no pensó como ni porque, solo le importo la sensación de plenitud, y los ojos grises divertidos posados sobre él.

Y ahí empezó otra serie de _por ques_… ¿Por qué los dos chicos más guapos del colegio le hablan al llorica y sin gracia Pettigrew? Por ejemplo, aun así le importaba un rábano el motivo, si estaba Sirius con él, era feliz.

Cada día al despertarse todo era maravilloso, tuvo la fortuna de que a Sirius le desagradara despertarse con el sol y le toco una cama después de la suya que estaba pegada a la puerta, todos siempre decían que era la peor, pero a Peter no le importaba que todo el tiempo movieran su baúl al abrir la puerta, lo único que le importaba, era despertar temprano para girarse y disfrutar del espectáculo que era Sirius dormido en la cama a un lado suyo. Siempre se olvidaba de cerrar los cortinajes, y a Peter le gustaba imaginar que era por él.

Al pasar los cursos su relación fue creciendo, poco a poco Potter empezó a ser James, y el ya no sentía celos, era más que obvio que a él solo le gustaba Lily Evans, y a Sirius que era el que le importaba, no le gustaba ninguna, o más bien, le gustaban todas, y a todas parecían gustarle el… no podía culparlas, pero le molestaba, al menos tenia a Remus que siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo sin saber ni siquiera por qué. Y sin saberlo ahí fue donde inicio el peor error de su vida.

En quinto curso descubrieron las razones por las que Remus se ausentaba una vez al mes, eh inicio la larga carrera para convertirse en animagos, Peter jamás pensó que podría, pero como Sirius se dedico en persona a ayudarlo a practicar, nunca estuvo más tiempo en la biblioteca ni estudio tan duro, al final, logro convertirse en una rata, los chicos se burlaban por eso, pero a Peter le parecía perfecto, a veces se quedaba transformado y disfrutaba de ser el desestrezante de Sirius Black, las chicas miraban estupefactas al guapo adolescente caminar por el castillo acariciando a una rata regordeta como si fuera un gatito, gracias a eso las ratas se pusieron de moda.

Para séptimo curso Lily Evans al fin le hiso caso a James, a consecuencia de que Snape la llamara _sangre sucia_ dando así por concluida su rara amistad, a Peter eso no podía importarle menos, sin embargo, tiempos obscuros se cernieron sobre el mundo mágico, un demente aseguraba ser el liberador de la comunidad mágica desasiéndose de los hijos de muggles. Todos los días llegaban al colegio noticias de familiares desaparecidos y muertos, Peter estaba tranquilo, el era sangre pura aunque no era rico, sin embargo, siendo sus amigos tan temerarios, se vio forzado a entrar en el ojo del huracán.

Al principio le daban misiones sencillas y poco peligrosas a petición de sus amigos, Peter pensó que lo estaban cuidando, pero un día en el cuartel, Sirius, Remus y el dormitaban, o al menos Remus lo hacía, Peter vigilaba a Sirius y el pelinegro al joven Lupin, el descubrimiento dejo a Peter de una pieza ¿de verdad había sido tan ciego?

Sirius estaba enamorado de Remus, por eso nunca tuvo una relación real, por eso siempre se preocupo mas por el que por ninguno, por eso cambiaba sus turnos con Peter para ir con el hombre lobo, se sintió un imbécil, todos esos años pensando que tenia una oportunidad, cuando jamás existió, porque su objeto de deseo ya estaba hasta las pestañas del trágico y gentil Remus Lupin.

Poco a poco el resentimiento se planto en el como un veneno, las entrañas le ardían cada que veía a sus amigos reír, le molestaba el modo en que Sirius cobijaba al castaño lleno de cicatrices después de cada luna llena, como le atiborraba de chocolates con la escusa de que necesitaba fuerzas, como le abrazaba diciendo que necesitaba calor, o como le prestaba sus chaquetas para después dormir abrazado a ellas.

Y cada vez el joven Black era más osado, no podía entender cómo ni Potter ni Lupin se daban cuenta, pero Peter si, llevaba demasiado tiempo estudiando a Sirius como para saber que estaba planeando, con la situación actual del peligro rodeándolos no tardaría en encontrar el valor para declararse a su amigo… y aunque el licántropo nunca había dado señas de corresponder esa clase de sentimientos, le aterraba que pudiera ser así.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…miren quien nos visita- Susurro malvadamente el señor encapuchado frente a el.- Preséntalo Severus.

-Es Peter Pettigrew, un idiota de los mas cercanos a Potter mi señor- Respondió Snape mirando con desden a Peter que se encogía de miedo, en un intento por hacerse mas valioso a ojos de Sirius se ofreció a hacer una guardia y lo capturaron, ahora estaba indefenso a merced del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Mmmm… tienes unos pensamientos muy interesantes Peter-Comento Voldemort sin duda haciéndole legeremancia-¿Sirius Black es hermano tuyo no Régulus?

-Lamentablemente si mi señor…-Respondió el hermano de Sirius desde las sombras

-Excelente, déjenos solos, el Sr. Pettigrew y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios…-Intervino Voldemort-Tu quédate Severus- Añadió con vos melosa.

Peter se sentó temeroso en la silla que le conjuraron y escucho estupefacto la propuesta, Voldemort le prometió que si le ayudaba con su plan, el le entregaría a Sirius, le recordó que no podía darle amor, pero si un conjuro lo suficiente poderoso para que lo pareciera, después lo dejo ir y pensarlo.

Al inicio le parecía que era un no rotundo, pero en ese momento llego al cuartel y se topo con Sirius acariciando a duerme vela la cabellera de Remus que se había quedado dormido leyendo, sin decir nada regreso a la calle y firmo su sentencia.

No podía mentir, la sensación de hacer algo sin que nadie sospechara de él le gusto, gracias a su información pudieron capturar a los Longbottom, aunque no tenía nada contra ellos, desecho rápidamente la culpa cuando Voldemort le recompenso, después, cuando le prometió a Severus que no mataría los Potter, solo al pequeño Harry pensó que estaba bien, eran jóvenes, podían tener más hijos, además odiaba al mocoso, desde que James nombro a Sirius padrino, este último no dejaba de hablar del crio como si fuera lo más maravilloso en el mundo.

Trato de no visitar la residencia Potter para no encariñarse, y cuando Dublemdore sugirió un guardián secreto pensó que sería Sirius o Remus, efectivamente se lo pidieron al primero, pero este sugirió que Peter sería más adecuado ya que nadie sospecharía de el, aunque era una excelente oportunidad para sus planes, le dolió ver como Sirius lo catalogaba como alguien de segunda, a quien nunca vería en primer plano, a menos que tuviera ese gran hechizo que Voldemort le prometió.

Todo salió mal, James como buen Gryffindor que era, lucho para defender a su familia, pero sin la varita a la mano el muy idiota, y Voldemort lo mato, luego Lily, y para terminarla de joder, el maldito infante resulto inmune al Avada kedavra y ahora su traición estaba a plena luz del día ¿Qué nada podía salirle bien? No solo había perdido a un amigo, también perdió la oportunidad de estar en el lado vencedor, y la oportunidad de tener a Sirius solo para él, esto último dolió más que nada.

Y cuando lo vio aparecer fuera de su apartamento supo que no había marcha atrás, por un instante considero declarársele, decirle sus motivos, quizás el entendería, pero apenas lo enfrento supo que no sería así, Sirius le miraba con odio, por primera vez sus ojos eran todos para él, y se conformo.

Si no iba a ser de él, Remus tampoco lo tendría, así que se planto en la calle y empezó a berrear como si Sirius hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo y no el, ocasiono una explosión, se corto un dedo y desapareció. El crimen perfecto, o eso pensaba, busco una familia de magos y se estableció, pensó que podría llevar una vida decente, hasta que el maldito niño que causo todos sus problemas reapareció como amigo de su nuevo dueño.

Apenas entro a Hogwarts la sombra del Lord Oscuro a quien sirvió apareció, sin duda tenia un talento especial para los problemas el chico Potter, intento pasar desapercibido en esta nueva vida, con nostalgia paseo por el castillo recordando esos años donde tenía la esperanza de ser feliz, entonces, al llegar al tercer curso de Ron, Sirius aparece, y buscándole a él, sabía que no tenia opción, debía escapar, pero cuando vio a Remus perdonar a Sirius de ese crimen que cometió el, y al ahora hombre adulto Black abrazar extasiado al licántropo, su vieja furia renació. Peter tenia la esperanza de que en el encierro Sirius se hubiera dedicado a odiarle, al menos de ese modo pensaría en el, pero no, ese abrazo representaba todas las noches en que el animago seguramente se convertía en perro para aullarle al lobo que seguía corriendo en su corazón.

Escapo por los pelos e intento que Voldemort triunfara, incluso le dio su puta mano, pero nada, ya en la adultez, en medio de otra guerra, en una sombría mazmorra, perdió la vida gracias a sentir piedad frente al mil veces maldito Harry Potter, seguramente el muy idiota pensaría que se conmovió por su padre, pero no, en los últimos segundos de la vida de Peter Pettigrew, un solo pensamiento lo invadía, el mismo que lo había acompañado toda su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui más valiente? ¿Por qué me tenían que atrapar en esa redada? _¿Por qué Sirius, porque no me amaste a mi?_

_._

.

.

* * *

**No puedo evitar sentir penita por el, al menos en mi mente quería mucho a Sirius, esto me da pie a otro fic sobre como reacciono Sirius cuando Tonks y Remus empezaron a salir juntos. **

**:9**


End file.
